Today, it remains a challenge for enterprises to build and control scalable secure private wide area networks (WANs) on-demand. This is partly due to the fact that significant network elements such as routers and circuits, being under the control of third parties such as cable providers and other service providers (SPs), are outside the control of said enterprises.
Moreover, from a control point of view, routing within such WANs is largely based on destination addresses alone and is controlled by said third parties. Thus, enterprises lack the ability to control routes within the prior art WANs.